Mind MGMT
Mind MGMT is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Mind MGMT #35: 22 Jul 2015 Current Issue :New MGMT #1: 19 Aug 2015 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Henry Lyme' *'Meru Marlow' *'Duncan "The Futurist" Jones' Allies Enemies Minor Characters *'The Homemaker' *'The Magician' Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines New MGMT #1 Mind MGMT #35 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Mind MGMT, vol. 1: The Manager' - Collects #1–6. "Reporting on a commercial flight where everyone aboard lost their memories, a young journalist stumbles onto a much bigger story - the top-secret Mind Management program. Her ensuing journey involves weaponized psychics, hypnotic advertising, talking dolphins, and seemingly immortal pursuers, as she attempts to find the flight's missing passenger, the man who was MIND MGMT's greatest success - and its most devastating failure. But in a world where people can rewrite reality itself, can she trust anything she sees?" - - *'Mind MGMT, vol. 2: The Futurist' - Collects #7-12. "With the remains of the Management attempting to reform and hot on Lyme’s tail, the former spy is forced to seek help from other defectors around the globe, including the deadly Futurist, Duncan! Meanwhile, losing her memory has barely slowed journalist Meru down, as an attempt on her life puts her back on the hunt for Mind Management—and on a collision course with the terrible truths Lyme has hidden from her!" - - *'Mind MGMT, vol. 3: The Home Maker' - Collects #13-18. "With Meru and Lyme’s partnership destroyed, the players go their separate ways in a series of interconnected one-shots revealing each character’s hidden past! As the former team continue their investigations separately, the Eraser sets her sights on a valuable new recruit—Meru!" - *'Mind MGMT, vol. 4: Magician' - Collects #19-24. "The mission to stop MIND MGMT is back on, but can Meru ever trust Lyme again? What role did the Magician play in the Management's history of the 1960s-'80s? And what is the secret of the Seven Immortals?" - *'Mind MGMT, vol. 5: The Eraser' - Collects #25-30. "The mission to stop Mind Management has fallen apart, and after nearly losing her mind at the hands of the Eraser, Meru finds herself alone in a world of rogue agents. To press on, she'll need to seek out a new mentor-the First Immortal!" - *'Mind MGMT, vol. 6: The Immortals' - Collects #31-35 & New MGMT #1. "Meru gathers her allies against the Eraser's new MIND MGMT regime, but the final fight can't be won with bullets or blades-this is a battle of minds!" - Trade Paperbacks *'Mind MGMT Omnibus, vol. 1: Manager and Futurist, Part 1' - Collects #1–12? - - - *'Mind MGMT Omnibus, vol. 2: The Home Maker and the Magician' - Collects #13-24. - - - *'Mind MGMT Omnibus, vol. 3: The Eraser and the Immortals' - Collects #25-35 & New MGMT #1. - - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator/Covers: Matt Kindt. Publishing History First published in 2012. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 17 Apr 2013 - Mega-Interview with Matt Kindt: ‘find the territory that nobody has staked out yet’ Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Espionage